1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to microphone devices capable of recording a plurality of channels comprising a plurality of microphones wearable on users' ears.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been conventionally known a microphone device with two microphones that is capable of recording the voice of the person on the phone with one microphone while recording the user's voice with the other microphone, with the user wearing the one microphone on an ear while having the other microphone fixed close to the mouth, and speaking on the phone while pressing the telephone receiver against the ear on which the one microphone is worn. According to this microphone device, it is possible to record the phone call regardless of the type and shape of the telephone.
However, the purpose of the microphone device described above is limited to recording a phone call with a telephone, and it is difficult to use the device for the purpose of stereo recording using the two microphones as a microphone for a left channel and a microphone for a right channel.
Also, a binaural recording system has been attracting a lot of attention as a recording system for obtaining a high sense of reality. However, it is difficult to apply the conventional microphone device described above to such a binaural recording system.